Why
by Jacob.Uzumaki
Summary: "First Fan-Fic, be kind. Finn and Jake get called to the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum asking for the heroes help in her dire need. But is this really a plead for help, or a trap for the two. Future lemons in later Ch's. A FinnXFPXMarceline story.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake were within their tree house, just relaxing and waiting for, well for anything really, anything to come and to happen. Things have been rather quiet these past few days. No Ice King kidnappings, monsters either hiding or in deep sleep. And every Kingdom in OOO seemed to be in a state of peace. Finn let out a tired sigh, he relaxed onto the couch. Finn has changed from time, he still wore shorts, but they went past his knees and had more pockets and these allowed for better running and stretching then his other ones, he still wore a blue shirt, had his bear hat on, but let a few strands of hair loose from time to time. He was taller and more mature, fitted for an 18 year old hero. Jake was next to him, playing his viola, Finn letting his mouth widen letting the music bore him more. The sound of their phone ringing stopped Jake's playing, Jake stretched his hand towards the phone and bringing it back to him. "Hello, oh hi princess...okay...well be right there." Jake said hanging up the phone. "Hey Finn, Bubblegum called us to the Candy-" "Let's go." Finn said enthusiasticly cutting his brother off and running out the door. Even with time Finn still had that enthusiastic feature that never seemed to die off nor get old of. Jake placed his viola back and chased after his brother. Once Jake caught up with Finn and placed him on his back they made their way towards the Candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake made it past the kingdom's gates, and the change of atmosphere was noticeable, the once full of glee, joy filled, and happy Candy Kingdom were music could be heard from entering. Was now full of gloom, depression, and heartache, music replaced with mourning. Finn and Jake looked around to see the saddened looks on people's faces. Some crying, some sobbing and whimpering to others shoulders. "Hey, Jake what's up with the candy people?" Finn whispered to his brother's ear. "I got no idea, must be why Bubblegum called us, let's go." Jake said moving faster to the castle. Jake seeing the situation was crucial went through the window. Once they got there the stench of death hit their noses making them gag, and hold their breaths. They looked around to find moldy pizza boxes, broken flasks and science equipment, beakers filled liquids that overfilled and bubbled out of their containers. The sound of a ghostly groan caught them off guard. Finn grabbed his sword, while Jake hid behind Finn, scared what might be within the room. "Finn, Jake is that you?" Bubblegum's voice was heard, Finn lowered his sword. "Yes, PriNCESSS, OH." Finn yelled for the way Bubblegum looked. Her lab coat was covered in candy blood, her hair a living mess, she had bags under her eyes, and looked like she hasn't slept, eat, or even bathe in weeks. Finn contained himself from yelling at her for how she looked. Jake cringed at her sight. "Guys I know I look horrible. But there's more pressing matters at foot." Bubblegum affirmed them. "What is it PB?" Finn asked, trying not to throw up. "The candy people are dying." She told them, Finn and Jake's eyes widened and their attitudes turned to shook. "My people only have limited time, before they perish." "Tell us what you need Princess and we'll get it for you." Finn told her confidently. "I need you two to get a gem protected from he Crystal Eye, that gem shall be able to cure the sickness that seems to be spreading through out my kingdom." Princess told then went to a coughing fit. "We're on it Princess, come on Jake." Finn told as the two heroes went off towards the location of the Crystal Eye. 


	2. Chapter 2

**As finn and jake nered the crystal eye. Finn cep wondering what PB wanted with the crystal eye maybe it had some kind of magick power to help her. Or maybe it had something. He was confused and as he started to go in deep thought when jake snapped him out of yelled at finn and said he found it. Finn came running in the run with his sword ready to fight the flaming flying eyes. As jake picked up the diamond like thing known as the crystal eye. When he picked it up BOOM! four fiery floating eyes came out. First finn jumped up and with his Demon blood sword and sliced one in half. Jake threw a rock the size of a cow and it hit two of them and they hit the wall and they went smush and fire was everywhere and finn threw his sword and it hit one and went straight threw it. When the battle was over finn picked up his sword and him and jake busted a hole so they could get out of the burning dungeon. When they made it out of there it was night time jake said we need to set up camp for the the night. Finn said no we need to get the gem back to the candy kingdom. Jake said we will do it tomorrow it does them no good if we go to night and on are way there we get jumped and the gem gets snachest. Finn groaned at him and said we could take them. I know we could jake said but i dont want to risk it the people need it badly so tomorrow. The first thing we will do is take it to them. Ok fine finn said as he tried to sleep. **

**Dream: Finn finn. Where are you finn we need you. Harry finn harry we are about to die if you don't get here in time harry finn harry. As finn makes it to the candy kingdom he looks a round and every one is dead jake,PB, and the candy people. He falls to the ground and starts to cry and then he hares someone telling him not to cry. Don't cry finn don't cry soon we will be in glob world. Finn finn wake up wake up.**

**What what's going on finn looks up to see his brother's being attacked by like 15 guys as finn see's this he goes for his sword but can't move he looks up to see three guys on top of him he tries his best to get up but he can't one of the guys cep's hitting him in the face over and over till he breaks his hand now finn is about to pass in the back of his mind he is wondering were his brother is when they let him go and he falls to the ground and he hit it hard. He is about to die and as they are walking away he crawls on the ground looking for his brothers but his vision is blurred. He tried to call out to him but had a hard time talking but he kept calling out to him. And then he heard a faint call. He tried as hard as he could to focus on where he heard coming from but it was all still barely so he just gep crawling toward the sound till he found jake and he was asking if jake was ok but there was no answer he started to shake jake but there was still no movement then finn stared to cry then he heard jake start to say something and jake said: Finn Finn it's ok man this is just a scratch. All right you need to get the crystal eye ok just leave me we need to help the candy kingdom and I can't do it no more that means you have to do it ok. no jake I am not going to leave you to die in the woods jake you can make it ok. No Finn I can't just now that I love you bro and when I am gone take care of lady and my pups ok promise me you will take care of them ok finn promise me. I promise jake I will take care of them. thank you Finn ua jake jake NNNOOO! JAKE JAKE WAKE UP BRO WAKE UP PLEASE WWHHYY!. Finn is over his brothers dead body crying and crying and passes out. When he wakes up and stand he looks around to try and remember what happened to his brothers body and how he got there. As he turns around and sees the one who bother him here. And it is none other then.**

****

**REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND FOLLOW ME THANKS **


	3. Chapter 3

As he turns around and sees the one who bother him here. And it is none other then. His friend

Marceline. Finn looks up at her and asked where's jake is she points out the window and finn tries to stand up and falls over marculen goes to pick him up but he uses his to waves her away and he stands up. As he gets up he staggers a bit but makes it to the window what he sees brings tears to his eyes. And he turns a round and looks at marceline and just falls down and his back is up against the wall crying marceline went up to him and hugged him and for a moment he didn't know what to do then he just hugged her back and she hugged him thither and they stayed like that for what seme for ever. Then finn broke the silence marceline you can let go now marceline let go and trying to hide her blush finn got up and then helped her up even though she didn't need it. As she got finn brought her closer to him and they were now face to face. Finn was just a little taller than her and he lend in and kissed her and it was a deep and passionate kiss when they finish she asked what that was for finn said because you saved me marceline she blushed again and finn said that he need to know all of what she now about what happen when she got finn she said that it was like 1 in the morning she was on her way to the fire kingdom and she smelt blood so she wanted to see what happened to someone and when she came down she saw two dead bodies one big orange thing and a person she didn't know who it was so she went closer and saw it was jake and you. so as soon as she saw that it was you and your brother I brought you both back to my place I bit jake to see if I could save him but he had been dead too long so it was pointless but i still tried and will you were sleeping i bered him out there so no one would mess with his body and when I came back in I saw that you were still asleep and I was thinkin if I should bite you or not and then i just sat there for a long while thanking if I should or not and then you woke up and now were here. Why did you want to bit me marceline. While I didn't want to lose you finn. But why well I love you finn. What do you mean like family or like the other way. Like the other way dumb dumb I wouldn't have let you kiss me if i didn't now would I. Well I guess not but marceline I need you do a couple of things with me. What's that finn marceline said well I need you to turn me. well that and I need you to help me find who ever did this to my brother and make them pay for what they did to him and the candy people. What the candy people what do they have to do with this finn tell me what is going on marceline said. ok but can we go upstairs yay finn marceline said as finn climbed up the later'd as marceline came up she looked for finn and he was in his shorts and that was it marceline was just staring at his chest and ask what he was doing he said he was going to sleep then why are you getting in my bed because the couch downstairs is fucking stall and my back hurts and you have to go to bed to its like past sun rises. She looked at him and said that he couldn't tell her what to do he said fine stay up I don't care i am going to bed tho and if you want we can cuddle but if you want to stay awake. I will just go to bed then. finn looket up and saw marceline in her panteys and her bra as finn got in the bed marceline got in to they looked at one another and finn want in for a kiss marceline leaned in and beat his neck finn looked up to see marceline smiling at him and she winked at him as he passed out. Marceline looked at her sleeping man she got some new clothes on and grab her umbrella and head for the fire kingdom well she let finn turn into a vampire for a couple of days.

Also don't forget to review and like follow an good stuff like that thanks guys and gals

Also I am not sure when the next update will be but you will get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it me and I and sorry it took so long but here it is also if I don't get 10 or more of ethers comments or reviews the the up dates will take longer bro's and girls so cum on and if I get more than 10 of eters I will throw a lemon in next update but if not then you all will have to what.

As Marceline flu near the fire kingdom she stopped at the woods in front of the kingdom limits then made a left and flu threw the woods till she stopped at a giant bonfire and looked a round and was tackled by a big flame she looked up and saw flame princess on top of her smiling down and then marceline filpet her and now marceline was now on top and they both stood up after their little wasting match but as marceline was standing flame princess leaned in and kiss her and marceline kissed back but then flame princes broke the kiss marceline looked at her with a confused look on her face then flame princess turned around and looked at marceline and marceline with and caring and sad looked on her face because flame princess looked like she was about to turn the world into a big ass fire ball but wanted to know why then she broke the silence and asked why and who it was marceline still in a state of what the fuck are you talking about and the fire girl stared who have you been kissing and why. She ask in a dark tone marceline just looked up and craked a gren then she saed it was there young and dasheing frend and soon to be venpiers finn. flame prines just stood in shooke and no longer had a look of anger or sadnes but of pure shooke then marceline asked if she wanted a tast agin and a smile came a cross her face and walked you and kissest her agin but with more passhen and they broke the kiss and asked if finn is relley going to be a venpier and marceline just naded her haed and a biger smaile came a cross her face and then she asked were he was at marceline just smield my heous sleeping as fp was walking a way marceline graped her hand and pulled her back fp looked at her and marceline sead thet we can't desterd the prose or he culd die and I now you would not want that for finn now would you fp looked up at marceline and seand fine but she gets the ride him frist and walked back the her house as she was walkeing back to her house marceline shande fine but she need to help finn do some thing if she even wonted to get nere his goods fp looked back at here like she was crazy then she walked back and ask what it was well mabey we should sit dowen so I can tell you the whole story.

( 1 hour ) later so you me and finn have to get reving on his brother and his wife and kids fp was siting there in pure shooket but shend ok eney thang for finn all so wen finn is done we are going to have to brake it to him the you and me are a cinde of cupel and the we both love finn also you are going to have fun with finn I saw him just in hid=s boxers and you shoud have sen the fucking sanke in his boxers that shite was huge so you and me are going to have so fun but for rhigt now I figer you and me go get some info on the basterd who hert are finn and wen he is done canging we get the fucker all three of us I tanking we get it done reily qusk whet are new powers and stuff and we can even move in to finn's houes and show him that serpize for wen were done and we celubrat you know fp lookes at her and smiels ya one more thang marceline I forgot to tank you for helping me figer that trik I cudent have done it with out you as she wlake by her thorw the woods to the candy they nerad the candy kingdom she asked how long would it take for finn to change marceline said it can take some ware between a day or two to a week fp stop and looked at her and sail I'm going to have to what a week to see my finn our finn and no It will only take a week if the victum is very weak but finn is eney thing but weak she sail and started to thank about finn's chest and tounde butt fp snapet her out of it when she huged marceline then stared walking back in the deracton of the candy kindom marceline saed wat why are we hading that the guys will most likey be in the city of thifes and made a amedit riget thern fp cout up and saild what ever

(candy kingdom) pb was pacing around the room wondering where finn and jake was when suddenly a group of me half of the looked like they just had the shit beat out of them and the other half looked bad just not as bad one man step forward and sail in a low but calm tone princes bubblegum we the destiny gang have slaed finn and jake like you asked and have retrieved the gem like you asked now give us what we are oued fine pb said your boss big d is at your hideout with some of my gerds that will help you take the kingdom and the ice kings crown so you can have his kingdom thank you princess bubblegum give her the gem and lets go one of the big guys walk in with the gem over her his shoulder pb pointed to a glass dome put there guy walked over to the dome set it down and walk out so did the other as pb looked at the window she saw them leave the walls and disappear into the woods pb turned around and pulled a lever and some lights flickered and then stopped and some bright lights came from some tubes in the dome and hit the gem and the rock got smaller and smaller and smaller until gone and she looked to the left and saw that all her needles were full of bright purple liquid and called her guards in and told them to take them the candy peoul and do it now.

(Ice kingdom)

simon was there getting ready for a good fight he had no ice armor on but really stuff he had a gold helmet on a iron boots and chest plate on and a japanese katana and no shield he went to a polar bear sitting at the gate with iron armor and a grope of Ice trolls and snow golems a troll walked up and said my king we have sported a large group of men heading this was and one of them seem to have your crown on ( 1 hour ago ) see the ice king was looking for his crown but he couldn't find it he told his kingdom and a lot of them no longer saw him as their king but some of his more loyal subject sided with him he was about to go and ask pb for help when one of his spy's came back and sail they saw the candy guards with the crown and the made the ice king pissed declared war on the candy kingdom and got his loyal subjects ready to go and get his crown when one of them came up and said that they saw a larger group of men heading this way the ice king got on his polar bear and got in front of his men and said men today you do your king and your kingdom a great thing you are helping the true king keep what is his and if we do this today and win like I now we will then you will get a get rewarded and your families will be very well taken care of so do I have your support men they all yelled and let out a very fers battle cry

as they march to the men heading to them.

Also guys the next update will be on the 20 of these mouth but if you do what I ask then the update will be sooner and with a lemon but if not then you all will get it on the 20 with no lemon ok so comment and review and follow tanks and goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so you all did not reach the goal thats ok your just going to have to wait for the sweet lemon I have in store for you all. one of these ch's to come not going to tell you but it is coming**

**yes but the more reviews or comments the sooner it will come so ya lets see you all will get the update when I have time But you will get one be for the month is up. So here it is guys and gals.**

As the destiny gang head for the hideout the started coming up with ideas for what they would do with the ice kingdom when the one who was leading the gang stopped and turned around and the one he turned to stopped and looked at him and then he spoke and said that we will do whatever Big D wants and one of the men in the back and said why do we listen to Big D agen. Before the guy could blink there was a sword to his theory and by now when he noeste he was sweating bullets and then the man with the sword spoke. You must have forgotten but let me remind you Big D brought us all in when everybody else turned their back on us or in to johnny law thats why he is leder and when we take the ice kingdom we will need a king and that is were Big D comes in and not only will he be in power but he will also be a part of the Royal council and he will make us all his trusted counsellor and other high ranking officers of the kingdom so we will finally be in power as well. So you all can shut the hell up because if I hear you talk bad or say something that has to do with what is to be of the ice kingdom I will kill you got it. Gust then he put the sword back into it's home and walked back to where they were going then in unesin they all said sir yes sir. As they sterd walking again they all keep their distance in caec he did it again and then one of them want up to him and sailed. Tiffany there was no need to be that hard on him said the girl Tiffany looked at her but kept walking and then spock. Yes there was JP he should not have been running his mouth like that none of them should deciding what Big D will do that is for him to decide not them. she looked at him then sighed fine be that way but when we take over the ice kingdom you will be sleeping alone. he had a look of shock on his face and then tried to plead with jungle princess but she said nothing and cep walking with a smile on her face.

(1 hour later) they all walked into the safe house and the fresh thing they say was Big D sitting in a cher and like 20 bunna soldiers and ratul balls in the citer of the room. With his arms behind his back looking at who just walked in. ah you have finally arrived to claim your boss now lets go. they all stopped and stared at him like he was crazy. Then he spock. The princes told us to help you take power in the ice kingdom and I want to go ahead and get this done so that me and my men can go home to our families. As he started speaking again Big D stood up and walked to Tiffany. So T every thing go good with the job Tiffany looked up and smiled and reached into his book bag and pulled out a shiny gold crown with three red gems. Big D smiled and took the crown and put it on his head as he did he smiled and then he frowned and started crying and then got mad and went crazy but as he was about to kill he froze and then fell apart and the crown sat on top of his broken remains. Then Tiffany Walked over to the pile and picked it up and then looked in his hands and in his hand he held a pink gem and a note he dropped the note and eat the gem and then put the crown on his head and then he stood there and felt the power go throw him and they all stared and then it stopped and he fell and everyone looked at in awe and then JP ran up and came to his side. Then Tiffany looked up at JP then she asked if he was ok and then he nodded and she helped him up to his feet and said that he was ok. Then he turned to the gang and said as you can see Big D is dead so now that i have the crown I am the new leader. And this power I now have will help us greatly to take are new kingdom. Now let us take what is ores. They all got their stuff ready and started marching to the ice kingdom with the candy solders up front.

Ok guy's and gals that's the up date and the next update will be when ever I have time so follow and fareit and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's and girls so here is the up date and I am proud to announce that I have made it to 2K views on my story and I am loving the comments on the story and stuff so keep it up and If you have some ideas you would like to see come to life pm me and I will see what I can do about that guys so here it is.**

**P.S. Sorry it's been so long but whatever.**

As the Destiny gang and the candy soldiers made their way to the the Ice kingdom. They were unaware that they were being followed. By an ice troll who was a spy for the ice king and letting him know of there location. Threw the com gem the ice king gave him. as the made there way to the castle they were met by no restins and as they were about to go up a hill into the ice kings castle they saw in the distance a pale man on a polar bear. Plus a group of 20 to 30 ice troll's. As The Destiny gang made their way to the old man Tiffany spock "so you are the Ice king and this is all you could get to come and stop us from taking over".The ice king got off of his polar bear and then looked up at Tiffany and said in a calm serious tone "I will you and your man one chance to hand over what is mine and leave and never come back". Tiffany looked at him and lagged "hahahah you tank you can stop me with just you and this group of fools". As he said that the troll's behind him started to get man and if you ever seen girl pissed then you for sure don't want to see a troll pissed 10 time worst said the ice king with a smirk.

Tiffany looked at the troll's and smirk as well no matter. Men get ready to get rid of them. Tiffany pointed to the small group in front of them. As tiffany pointed to them ice king yelled at the top of his lungs "MEN ATCHK" the ice king pointed. As he pointed the trolls and his polar bear attack but as tiffany saw this he yelled for his men to atchk to but as tiffany's men were focused on the troll's they failed to nowest the frost giants and ice wolfs behind them but tiffany did and he jumped up and started to float in the air and faced the troops that snuck up on them and rested his arms in the air and formed a giant ice bolt and throw it at one of the ice giants and as tiffany was focused on them the men in the front were have a hard time with the troll's all but radelballs. One of the troll's ran at him full forest but radballs charged him and rested his sword in his gut and then cut the troll's head off then saw his men in trouble and used his shadow threat and killed two more trolled and saved his men. Ice king saw this and and pulled his sword out of the candy soldier he just killed and ren toured the walking gumball machine and sung wied at him with his kantan and radballs blocked his hatched and threshed at the ice king only to have the ice king flip him on his back the ice king took another swing at him trying to take his head off but missed and got his sword stuck in the ground when he looked up he saw redel balls jump up and kick him in the gut but he never let go of the sword he looked up and saw radel balls bring his sword down and for a moment he thought to himself and started to cry. And in his last moments of living he taught came to his only regret. And it was that he never had a child to take his place when he died and even his deaf but as he closed his eyes he waited for a moment and nothing happened and he looked up and saw a very pale figure with a red sword and blond hair and in the moment he realized that it was finn who saved him and he started to cry again at the site of this. Knowing that he was not dead and that he was able to still fight for his kingdom and along side his men for what was his and there's.

(Finn's POV) As Finn was waking up he found that he was alone in the bed and in his boxers. He looked around for his clothes and found them on the floor in front of the bed. He got out of the bed and started to get dressed and then his stomach growled and he realized the he was starving he was about to climb down the ladder when he realized he was floating and he looked at his feet and stred to yall "ahhhhh" and then stopped. He then started to stare at his feet then floated to the bathroom and looked in the mario and saw nothing and he then looked at his hands and saw that they were a very pale almost like a marceline but a little darker. He wonder if his hair changed he looked for some scers . When he finally found them he cut a little out the back and when he looked at it he smiled he still had the same old blond hair. that was good now if he was out they could still tell who he was. For a meint his thought went to jake and how he would probably be rolling over in his grave right now. Then he smiled at how he was going to get revenge on to ones who killed his brother. At that moment he remembered he was hungry he went down stairs and floated in to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and found some strawberries and some apples he grabbed the strawberries and a appel and took a bite out of the apple and as he did all the red in it was suked in to his mouth. He looked at the apple and then tated the red and he was puzzled by the taste it was very plain he throw the appel a way and still being hungry he went on to eat the strawberries still very plain.

He looked thru the house and still no one was here so he looked around for his stuff and grab it and put it on as he was about to leave he realized it was day time he he was about to give up and go back to sleep when he remembered that he had a gem he was going to give to marceline. But she wasn't here so he went through his backpack. When he finally found it. He took the small purple gem and put it around his neck and a thin purple shield formed and then disappeared. He walked over to the door and grab his sword and axe and then walked outside and stood in the sun. He stared to the candy kingdom when he smiled blood and he turned in the direction and ran he was amazed a how fast he was. when he came to where he smelled it he stopped and ran up a tree and looked out. Only to see a battle in front of him. He was starting to get mad because when he saw that there was candy soldiers on the filled and the Ice king's guys. He was about to go and kill so of the troll's but then he stop and took a closer look and what he thoue was the ice king. Nen he saw that it was tiffany wearing the ice king's crown. And the ice king fighting with radelballs's and the ice king was doing pretty good and then his eye's went back to tiffaney. And he remembered that he was a part of the Destiney gang and they were working with the candy soldiers as he realized this he was about to go and kill them but then he saw the Ice king and radel baal's and he was about to kill the ice king so in that moment he jumped from the tree and ran as fast as possible and shaved radelball's. when he hit radel ball's he went flying 20 feet away finn walked over to the ice king and helped him to his feet. And asked what was going on here. And why was tiffany wearing your crown.

(The Ice King's POW) The Ice king took finn's hand and got to his feet. He tried to pull his sword out of the ground. "hang on a minutes my boy let me get my sword". He keep pulling but it wouldn't budge. He looked up at finn and asked " hey finn do you mind if I use the sword you have there since you have that and a axe. Plus I'm too old to swang that axe a round" Finn looked at me and smiled and handed me his sword. I took it and was amazed at how light it was. Finn touched my shoulder I looked up at him and smiled "alright finn look I will tell you everything that I know if you help me stop the D gang and get my crown back" finn looked at me and smiled an evil smile that I've never seen befor. I looked at finn again then he said that the Destiny gang killed his brother. Felt very sad that I losted one of my trebor's but at less you're here finn."Finn I'm sorry for your loses but I'm glad that you aren't dead a bud" finn lagged a bit and said ya. A less I'm not and you know what the people that did it was right here and we were about to make them pay. The Ice king yelled to his men "MEN THIS GUY RIGHT HERE IS GOING TO HELP US WIN SO MOVE FORWARD AND NO MERCY MEN" I looked back at finn and asked " hey finn do you think you can take care of that guy for me" as I pointed over to the walking gumball machine Finn node and ran at him well I used my bered and started to fly to tiffany.

Finn ran torge radelball's and sung his axe wide and almost took his head off but missed by an inch. Radelball's did a backflip and did a shadow theres to finn but finn jumped up and dodged it finn then layed back down and charged toward him and radelball's the same but as he did that finn jumped over him and sung his axe wide and the head of the axe missed his head but the handle hit radelball's in the head and sent him flying and his dome cracked. Finn ran and jumped up high in the air and brought his axe down trying to hit him straight on the head and spit it open like a melon but as he was about to hit him. When a big guy throw a spear at him and got him in the arm. Finn getting hit with the speir landed on his back with it in his arm he stood up and pulled the spear out of his arm. As he pulled the bloody spear out of his arm he throw it as hard as he could radel ball's saw this and ducked but the guy who throw it didn't see it coming and took it straight to the chest and fail over dead. radelball's turn around and saw the guy that saved him dead he turned back to finn only to have met finn's axe. As finn got his axe out of radel balls he looked and saw the Ice king in the middle of a battle with Tiffany. Finn ran to help the rest of the ice king's men.

As the ice king continyou to thank Tiffany. Tiffany throw two ice bolts at the ice king but missed both of them. The ice king want torg Tiffany and swing his sword high and just barely missing the crown. Tiffany made an Ice sword and song at the ice king but the ice king blocked and throw the sword out of his hand and then kicked him in the face and the crown fell off of his head and sent him flying to the ground. The Ice king lead by Tiffany with a bloody nose was on the ground crying and trying to make it to the crown. But was stopped by the ice king who stood in front of him. the Ice king spoke and said " I gave you more than enough chances to leave and give me back what was mine and you refused so now I will kill you after you tell me what I want to know" said the Ice king looking down at him with cold eye's. Tiffany yael never and jumped up and punch the ice king in the face sending the ice king on his ass. As the Ice king got up tiffany had the crown back on his head. As the Ice king was getting back on his feet Tiffany shot lighting at the Ice king and hit him straight in the chest and the Ice king fell over bleeding. FInn saw this after killing the jungle princess he ran up to the Ice king and saw what happen and looked at tiffany and throw his axe at him Tiffany saw this and made an ice wall when the axe hit the wall it made it so far in that it was inch from tiffany's face when he put the wall down. the first thing he saw was finn's fest. And knocked him out cold Finn looked around and saw that everyone else was dead but some trolls and a gint. finn ran back to the ice king and held him in his arms. The ice king looked up at finn and said " finn cough cough I need you to Take over my kingdom Cough I never had any kids to take over after me so Cough Will you do me one last favor as a turbo Finn cough cough" I will Ice king I will also avenge your dead men and watch out for your people. " thank you Finn cough thank you" Then in those last moments of life for the ice king he smiled and died in Finn's arm's.

Finn held the dying Ice king and when he passed he started to cry and a single tear fell from his face and on to the ice king's smiling face.

Finn let go of the ice king and walked over to Tiffany and grab him by the color of his shirt and sock him a bit but he was still out cold. Finn had him over his shoulder and the ice king in his arm's. He walked over to the troll's that were sitting and the ground resting on the ground. They saw Finn coming over and stood up and started walking to him one of them asked Finn what happened. Finn looked up at them and started to cry looked at what was in his hand's and saw their fallen king Finn spoke " This guy right here on my shoulder is the one who killed him and the one who lead the acth here to day. Also the ice king said that he wanted me to take over the kingdom since he had no kids" one of the troll's looked at him with a weird look and then node. A giant walked up after hiring the whole talk Finn had with the troll's and Finn. Then the giant spoke " So my new king what are to do next". Finn looked up at him and asked his name. The giant looked at Finn and said his name was Olaf your majesty. Finn looked at olaf and said "first we need to gather the our dead and then bury them. Plus hold a big service for them and the old king. Olaf said "what of the one on your shoulder and the enemy's dead. Finn then looked at him and spoke coldly " The one on my shoulder is going to tell use what we need to know. About who helped him here and gave him the crown And as for the enemy's dead leave them to the crows and buzzers". Sir one of the troll's. Said to finn finn turned his head to see the troll yes he spoke calmly. The troll asked what of your coruna sean finn then told them that after they were bared we would have it. The troll's stred to get there dead as did the giant. But finn just kept on waking to the castle.

**Alright guy's that's the update hope you liked it and don't forget to comment and like it . Also don't forget to p.m. Me about some ideas that you have because I would love to hear them so ya thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo what's up guy's. I'm back I just got in to my new place with my family and stuff so it's a little ruff but whatever. I'm just glad to be back on my pc and doing what I love. so you know how it is. I kinda felt bad I haven't been on in a while but whatever you know but here is the new chapter. In joy **

(princess bubblegum)

As princess bubblegum sat in here lad. She looked out the window with a sad look on her face. Staring at the grass planes at the limit of here kingdom smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She looked down at her candy people and wiped the tears on her face away. She was glad the here people were safe. But what upset here was the cost. It was so great the she almost felt bad about doing it. But she got rid of it the instant the here people were in distress. she know finn would help with anything she asked of him. But she was happy to hear the he was dead along with his brother. She thought for a minted and realised that she should not have given the D gang there boss back or the crown. God only know how the Ice king is doing with it I'm cande of glad the they were going to fight if only I was there. I would video tape the whole thing. So that I could watch it over and over Again. Aaahh…. such fun. She then went to go take a shower and get in her night clothes and sleep. For tomorrow she will find out what happens and her men. Once they come back and her new chipon radel balls will also be there . Once she found out that finn was no match for him. She had no need for finn and used ratel balls for everything and let finn do he pleased not even caring if he died or not. Shit she didn't even talk to lady or Marceline any more. She was just focused on power. With the Ice king and the deatuney gang killing each other and finn and jake dead all she had to do was get her forces together and march on the Ice kingdom. And with that still in her head she went to sleep and sleep sound ley.

(flame princess and marclen)

Marceline and flame prince entered the city of thieves. flying there they made it in no time. As they saw the enter they landed and walked in and looked around. Marceline looked at flame princess "hay fp we need to be careful ok everyone here steals from everyone ok. were just here to find the D gang."

Fp "ok but would not be easier to just burn it down".

Marceline "yes it would be but we can't. Finn is going to be mad we burned down a city. Also if we do burn it to the ground and the D gang is in there then finn is going to be mad that he wasn't here to see it. Or that he didn't get to do it or something like that".

Fp "fine but once we get what we need or there not here. I'm going to set it ablaze for finn"

A devilish grin on her face as she said it having evil thoughts. Marceline looked at her and asked if what she was taking was going to get finn hot for here or something.

(A/N: The pun was very much intended. I was Laughing my ass off for a good sec or two)

Fp gave her Marceline a cold look and started to walk off. Marceline looked at her and started to giggling. When Marceline finally caught up to her they started to walk threw the street's. They noticed it was very busy. So marceline picked up Flame princes and started to fly around the city looking for some lead on the D gang. Fp pointed to a dirty broken down bar still full of life. Marceline laid down near the door. "ok fp you ready, remember don't kill ever one if the piss you off ok"

Fp " Ya I got don't kill no one gez I know, But if they touch me I going to kill them all same goes for you. got it"

Marceline " ya I know I won't burn down the bar but I will take a fucking hand." She said with a smile. As Marceline and Fp walked in they looked around and didn't see anyone the looked liked they were with the D gang. Marceline and Fp walked up to the bar and both sat down beside one another. then the bar keep walked up to them "what's your poison ladies"

Marceline " two beer's"

bar keep " coming right up"

As Marceline and Flame princes sat there waiting for their drinks they looked around and still. No one looked like they were more suspicious they anyone else. Flame princess let out a sigh. The barkeep walked up with their drinks and set them down in front of them.

Barkeep "So what brings you two. To my nice little bar"

Marceline "We're here to look for so friends maybe you've seen them" as she took a sip of her beer.

Barkeep "Maybe I can Maybe can't. What's in it for me" He asked weil cleaning a glass with a rag he pulled out of his pocket. Marceline pulled a bag with about a hand 100 gold coins in it. The barkeep took the gold and put it in his pocket and looked up at vampier.

Barkeep "What you want to know sweet thing"

Marceline " Where's the destiny gang"

Barkeep " last I heard they did a job for the candy bitch princess bubblegum. To get there boss back after the candy cop's grabbed him and put him in the big house". He said well cleaning another glass.

Marceline "So what was the job the the princess had them do ?"

Barkeep " Well there's a lot of theories going around ooo right now you know. I hear a thing or two now and I thanke that the princess and the D gang are working together to kill finn and jake and take over the Ice kingdom.

Marceline "Ok thanks" marceline said with a sad look on her face she turned to Fp and noded. As marceline and Fp walked out the bar Marceline was still in deep thought about what she had just heard. she then picked up flame princess started to fly near the exit of the city flame princess made some fire obbards and throw them ever were. as all the old dried building's sterd to catch like old wood in gas she smiled the city was burning. When they finally made it out of the city Marceline looked at flame princess with a mad face,

Marceline "You just couldn't wait till we were out of the glob dam city to burn it you had to do it weil we were still inside what the fuck dude" She said very pissed.

Fp "you told me not to do it til we got what we needed so I did. And besides were fine so no need to worry"

Marceline still very pissed decide to drop it and head home. As her and Fp were on there way home she started talking about the ice king and if he was ok. Flame princess pulled on her arm and it brought marceline out of her deep thought and she looked down at Fp and smiled.

Hey guy's and girl's hope you liked the new update and remember to comment and stuff like that bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guy's and girl's how's it going. I must tell you this ch is going to have torture. So ya just wanted to let you know it that's not your cup of tea. But ya this will be the darker side of me so ya. Also if there is a lot of reviews then the next ch will have some smut so ya but that is only if I get a lot of reviews so enjoy.**

* * *

As Finn walked back to their camp with the former ice king's dead body in his hand's and the one who killed him on his shoulder. He looked down at his old friend and smiled a sad on and cried just a little more and realised that when jake died all he had was Ice king who he saw as a grandpa. It was good that he found a way to be normal again. As finn made it to the camp he sat the dead body of his dead friend down and walked to the tent Ice king used with Tiffany still over his shoulder. Once in the tent he tied Tiffany's legs and arms behind his back. Once Finn was done he saw that Tiffany was starting to wake up as he did finn sat down on a cot in the tent and waited for him to realize what was going on. Once he did finn started to speak and looked at Tiffany with hate filled eye's.

Finn "So Tiff you made quite an upgrade from some low life to a low life with a crew and a girl who might I add can fight and was a princess. To say the least I am quite impressed"

Tiffany "Where is she"

Finn "Oh so I see you have made a change will tell you what. I'm going to sugar coat this for you ok she passed away so no need to worry kay. So since I answered your Question you are going to answer mine ok."

Tiffany "Yeah like hell I will what the fuck in it for me asshole"

Finn let in a deep breath and smiled a wicked one and chuckled darkly and looked back at Tiffany and said in an Evil tone that would put the lich to shamen.

Finn "Well Tiff if you do make this easy then your life will end very fast and painless. But if you don't then I will do one of two thing's. One I use my powers and hypnotize you to tell me the answers and then tourcher you till I get bored. Two I don't use my power's bring your girl back and rape her in front of you and then torcher you. So I will let you decide on the outcome. Oh and to let you know how sincere I am I will give you a gift."

With that said finn pulled out a knife and brought it to Tiffany's face and stuck it right between his eye's and dragged it all over the top of his head till there was no hair left on his head. All you could see was red and ran down the side of his face and dripped all over his clothes. Once finn was done he wiped the knife clean on Tiffany's pant's. Once clean he put the knife back in it's sheath and walked out the tent. To go and check on the men that survived the battle.

(1 hour later)

The sun started to set and all the man were walking back to the camp with Finn there new king. Finn was walking back to the tent to talk with Tiffany and get his Answers when Olaf stopped him.

Olaf "Sir if you don't mind me asking I have a request"

Finn "Olaf I don't mind if you just call me finn and no I don't mind if you ask for something as long as it is with in my power"

Olaf "Well sir ..um.. in mean finn I would like to know what you did to the trash that killed the old king. As well as our next plan of acts because I think that someone helped them. I highly doubt that the D gang did this on their own."

Finn "I think you're right. I'm pretty sure it was the candy kingdom. But I won't to be sure. Before we go to war with them. As for your Question's. The trash is in my tent and I think he is going to tell me what I want to know and for the next chores of atcs. When the sun rises we barey are fallen and pack up and go home and rest. But if the D gang did get help from the candy kingdom and are the one's who stole the crown then we get ready for war and bring them to there knees and take their land."

Olaf "Yes sir would you like me to tell the other's of your orders"

Finn "Yes that would be best also tell them to sleep well they have earned it ok"

Olaf "Yes sir rest well and see you in the morning"

With that Olaf walked off and finn went inside his tent and saw that Tiffany was still in the same spot where he left him.

Finn "Hey Tiff how's it going" He said in a very sarcastic voice "so have you given any thought to how you are going to answer my Question's."

Tiffany let out a very dry cough and looked up at Finn and let out a very quiet sobe.

Tiffany "I need some water fresh"

Finn grab a bucket of water and sat it in front of Tiffany and sat down on the cot and tuck off his jacket.

Finn "So who gave you the crown"

Tiffany "The princess….princess bubblegum"

Finn "Why did you kill my brother and take the crystal eye"

Tiffany "She said that if we bring back the eye then she would give us back big D. And if we kill you and your brother jake then she would give us the crown"

Finn "Why were there candy troop's with you and where is big D"

Tiffany "Big D put the crown on and went mad with the power and died and the troop's were there to watch Big D so he wouldn't run. They were also there to make sure that we took the Ice kingdom."

Finn "So how come you didn't go mad with the power and died to"

Tiffany "There was a note in the bag that had the crown in it and a pink rock. The note said that if you eat the rock then the cures on the crown is gone and the power's stay with it"

Finn "So I have to find these rock and I can wear the crown"

Tiffany "I don't know that's just what the note said"

Finn "Alright Tiff you have answered my Questions and I am a man of my word"

With that Finn pulled out his sword and raised it over his head. But just as he was about to bring it down Tiffany raised his hand's and Finn stopped and looked down at him and then Tiffany said

Tiffany "Wait I would like you to give this to jake's kid's. Before all this happened when jake moved to laden's me and him hung out a lot again and said that he would like to me to give this to his kid's."

Finn looked at what Tiffany had in his hand's and graded it and put it in his pocket and looked backed down at Tiffany. And brought his sword back up and then brought it down with tremendous force and took Tiffany's head clean off.

Once Finn finished cleaning his sword he dragged Tiffany's dead body outside and then walked over to a stream to wash his hand's. Once he finished he walked back to his tent and went to sleep.

(Were olaf was)

Olaf was walking back to the fire were some other giants and troll's were and took a set and looked around at the soldiers and spoke

Olaf "So men what do you think of the new king"

Troll "What do you mean? What do we think of him"

Olaf "Well do you think he can lead us to greatness like the old king? Do you think he will avenge the old king and conquer many lands?"

Troll "Well he is not as big as us and he has yet to put on the crown." Everyone looked at each other and noded. The troll spoke again "And he save the one who killed the old king. What else are we going to thank Olaf."

Olaf looked very upset at all there rudeness but could see were they were coming from so he stood up and looked at all of them and said.

Olaf "You all speak about thing you do not understand The old king was not as big as us either but we all followed his rule to are end's if that's what he wanted. And as for the one who killed the old king he Finn did not save him because he wanted to. He did it because he needed to know who help the D gang and gave them the crown. And as for why he has yet to put on the crown is because of the way crown make's the user go mad. You all know how the old king was before he found a way out of the madness. We all had to leave"

They all looked down at there feet as if it was the only thing in the land of ooo The troll looked up and noded

Troll "Your right Olaf he has not given us any reason for us to doubt him hell he saved my life out there I was about to get my head taken off and out of nowhere he comes and ran the guy throw helped me up and back in the fight. And I guess we don't want a repeat of what happened with the old king the crown is just an item.

With that they all went to there tent's and went to sleep. All but Olaf who stayed up to think about what would happen in the future with this new king and with that thought he went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guy's hope you liked this update also let me know if my writing is getting better or not also I have a good Idea for a new story If any of you readers want to help with it also if you have any ideas for this one just let me know ok thanks and don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's and girl's how's it going hope you are liking the story so far. And I how you are telling all the people you know about this fantastic piece of work. JK but yeah I hope you all are liking it so far and stuff. In joy!**

As Marceline and Flame princess made it out of wood's. Just as the sun was rising. Marceline and was holding hands with Fp and was thanking as to if Finn was up and what he would look like as a vampire and how he would take the whole Fp in there reulasuship that they haven't even started and stuff.

Flame princess was holding hands with Marceline and was also in a deep train of thought about how Finn was and how he was going to act to her and if she should come up with a new name Flame princess is long and Fp is like a nickname for her she would talk it over with finn she wanted a name that would make Finn happy . Ever since their break up she was mad that Finn used her for a dream even if it was about the glob dame owl thing but she could see why he did it he thought maybe it was something important. But she was still mad but got over it and wanted to make up with Finn but then she got in this thing with Marceline and didn't know what to do. But then she found out that Marceline liked Finn a lot to.

Flame princess was really happy to hear that because she liked Finn a lot but she also has feelings for Marceline. So she and Marceline came up with the thought to share Finn. They were going to tell him then all that stuff happened to him he lost his brother and got turned into a vampire.

Fp "well when we get to see him what are going to do"

Marceline "Like what do you mean¨

Fp "well like he has had all this stuff happen to him and now were going to see him and drop some more stuff on him and and I dont know how he will act to me after so long and i'm scared"

Marceline lend down and kissed her on the lip's and looked her in the eye's and spoke very softly

Marceline "look at me Fp it is going to be ok he will be hesitant at first maybe but he will come around ok have some more self confident in yourself and as for the other stuff we will help him no matter what correct then we have no worries."

Fp "Ok I guess you have a point but I still am never's"

Marceline "I figured as much come on let's get inside before I die from the sun"

Marceline and Flame princess walked in side real quiet like so in case finn was asleep they would not wake him Marceline turned to flame princess and whispered in her ear that finn was upstairs and that when he wakes up will serpies him then they both sat on the floor and watch some movies with the sound down low as to not wake finn

With Finn in the ice kingdom

Finn was just waking up as he heard the sounds of the troop's moving he got dressed and strapped his sword on his side and his axe on his back and grabbed the paper's he was working on last night and put them in his pocket and walked out of his tent and covered his eye's with his hand and only then remembered he was a vampire it was a good thing he hand his necklace on or he would have died he made a mental note to remember that sun was bad with out necklace.

Finn eye's got used to the sun then he looked around for Olaf and finley found him talking to some troll's then Finn walked over to get Olaf's attention

Finn "Olaf!"

Olaf turned around to see the new king walking over to where he was at and waved to him then turned back around and told the troll's to do something and then looked back at Finn as the troll's walked off.

Finn "Olaf how are things going this morning"

Olaf "They could be better sir we have the casualty's from the battle we have over half of our army with us killed in the battle but the good news is that all of the other's army is dead so the troll's will eat well for a good week or so sir but the robat thing's we don't know what to do with it so we will leave it up to you sir"

Finn "Ok that is good and your right thing's could be better or for the robot no robot I want it melted down and turned into a pike if thing's are like they are and someone I know did this then it will only befitting of her in you know what I mean Olaf"

Finn let out an evil chuckle that would make the most hardened hero's skin crawl with the most horrid idea in their minds

Olaf looked down on his king and was about to ask if he was ok when said king looked up at him and waved a hand in the air at him and spoke again

Finn "I lost a brother and a grandpa to those we kill and those who helped them and like anyone I want them to be aveng just like you would if you had kid's or sibling's Olaf"

Olaf "Sir I do have kid's and I lost a brother in that Battle so I do understand but now we do what we can and more are loss and then we give those who tuck from us there just deserts sir

Finn "Smart man Olaf smart man now let's head to the cattle and tell the people of me and what will happen next shall we my new friend"

Olaf "Yes sir we shall"

**Oh my god guy's and girl's I am very sorry about the story but a lot of bad shit has happened to me but you guy's Don't care so here this for me plz there is a poll on my page and it is to come up with Flame princess's new name some plz look at that and I will try and update more offended thank you and bye **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's and girl's it's me jacob I hope you were sad if I was dead but be happy cues i'm not yay i think i could be wrong tho but oh well here is a new ch and to the man and or girl who said my story was bad then don't read it ok i'm done here you go world. **

Finn and his new army and friend walked back to the ice king's house and on the way finn saw many new faces and some old one's he looked around and was wondering when the ice king got so many citizens Finn looked at Olaf and started asking some questions

Finn "so Olaf how long have you live under the ice king in the ice kingdom"

Olaf "well i have moved to the ice kingdom when i was a boy with my mom and dad it's been about 30 plus year's"

Finn "how come me and jake have never seen you guy's here when we came to the ice king"

Olaf "well you may not have seen us but we know well of you and your brother sir whenever the old king when in one of his mode's and still a prince's you two always came and saved them it was passed down by the pangione when he came to us it was all very funny"

Finn "you still did not tell me were you all were at"

Olaf "AH very true my king yes you have never seen us and it is because we were all on the far end of his lands and we were in the snow mond's and we did this do to the madness of the ice king"

Finn "well I will take your word on it but does anyone know how the ice king stopped his madness cues the way things are looking i don't thank that pb helped him"

Olaf "well if anyone know's it would be the vampire queen but we have not seen here in 10 years so we have no clue where she could be"

Finn "well i know where she is so that wan't be to hard i guess but still i am very sad at the loss of simon but very mad that pb would do this i trusted her and now that trust is just gone I don't know what to do at that moment but please let's just get to the castle and bakery my friend ok"

Finn and Olaf as well as the rest of the army had made it to the castle. When he looked at what was left of the army he had Olaf tell the men to go home and that he would send her reward with in the week. As Olaf finished he walked in the castle and walked finn the old king's room.

Finn "Olaf can you please send a messenger to go to this place with this thank you and have a good night olaf"

Finn hand's a note to Olaf and shut the door to his room. As Olaf looked at the note the top of it said to lady rainicorn olaf new there that is about his brother and left to go send a messenger to the place. As the messenger left Olaf left to head home and see his family and get a good night sleep.

Finn sat in the ice king's lazy boy as he started to close his eyes as sleep started to take him as he closed his eye's he felt something sit in his lap he opened his eyes to see a penguin on his lap he looked down at him and smiled as a lone tear slipped from his eye.

Finn "hey buddy i'm sorry i could not save him i tried buddy"

He rubbed gunter's head as he put him off his lap and started to close his eyes when he felt something get on his lap again he kept his eyes closed.

Finn "come on gunter get off now"

"oh so you don't like me on your lap like this finny"

Finn opened his eyes as he saw marceline on his lap his jaw was opened as he blushed and stammered a bit as he tried to talk.

Finn "marce what are you doing here"

marceline "well i left to go do something and my boy toy just up and fucking left without a word so i had to find you"

He sat up and hugged her as he pulled her closer he leaned in and kissed her on the lip's. He pulled back and looked at her with a childish smile he then frowned again as he looked down and away from her.

Marceline " what's wrong finn are you not happy to see me"

he looked up at her and shook his head as he started to speak.

Finn "no marce simon is dead and pb is the one behind the attack on the ice kingdom and in his last words he asked me to take over the ice kingdom"

Finn looked down expecting to get yelled at for not saving him or tacking on the kingdom or her thinking he lied about pb being behind the attack. but instead she pulled him into a tight hug and cried into his chest. Finn put his arm around her and hugged her tight. fp was standing there watching not knowing wether to go and comfort stopped and pulled back for a minute and looked at finn.

Marceline "finn i have a surprise for you"

finn looked up at her in a state of shock as he had no idea what she was talking about marceline looked over as flame princess walked out from behind the wall

Fp "hi finn"

finn looked at her with remorse as all the bad memories of her past came back to him as he looked up at her. she stepped forward and raised her arm's and smashed her hands together as a bright flash went off and died down there in the place of flame princess stood a girl about 5'5 with tan skin and long red hair and a red gem on her forehead she had a bright red dress and was barefoot as she stood in the middle of the room she put her hands behind her back and looked up at sat there with marece still on his lap as his jaw hung open as he blushed a little.

Finn "you're beautiful fp"

Fp looked at him and she got a deep blush as she looked down away from finn. marceline floated up and went over to fp as she did finn stood up and looked at them. fp blush got even deeper as marceline finished talking to fp.

**Alright guys and lady's that will do it i hope you all like it oh yeah i'm sorry about going off the grid i had shit i needed to deal with but i'm back know i thank**


	11. Lemon You have been warned

**Hey guy's and girl's here is my try at a lemon so you know age and what not the story is rated M so i hope you like it. **

Fp walked over to Finn and kissed him deeply as she did Finn kissed back as she melted into his in brace as he moved his arm's around her hip's. She moved her hand down and started rubbing his groin. He stopped and backed up a bit and looked at her.

Finn " um Fp what are you doing"

Fp " well I want to make you feel good and I know you boy's like to be touched there"

She said as she started undoing his pant zipper and buckle. He moved to stop her but as he did marceline came up and started to kiss him deeply as Fp finished. When Fp finished marceline started to take off his shirt as Fp started to undress as she got off his shirt Fp came up and straddled his lap and put her hand on his well defined chest as marceline started to undress fp and Finn started to make out as they did Fp took her bra off and put her chest on display for Finn looked at her not sure if he was aloud to touch them

Finn " Can I touch them"

Fp " A course Finn there for you only"

Marceline came up and grabbed one and started to lick Fp neck. As Finn took hold of the other one and put the niple in his mouth. As he did Fp face only got reder as she now had two people groping her. She let out a moan and bit on her bottom lip.

Marceline let her other hand move down as she started to rub her cunt. At the sound's FP was making finn move his free hand down and started to rub Fp's wet cunt as bit a littiel harder on the nippel earing a louder moun from her.

Marceline saw this and moved from FP to Finn as she got on her knees and started to suck finn's throbbing cock she took the tip in her mouth first as she did this had Finn of gard as he stopped pestering Fp and was pushed back up against the wall as he was having his cock sucked.

Fp saw this and moved from her spot to get beside Marcey and sucked on finn's ball she took one in her mouth as she rubbed the other one. And then moved her free hand down to stick it in her soaking wet snatch. As she moaned into him sending a shiver through his whole body as he grabbed the back of Marceline's head and shoved her all the way down on his member and ejaculated in her throat.

She pulled back and coughed a bit as she was choking on a huge unexpected loud from finn. Fp saw that some was dripping out of her mouth so she moved over and licked the side of Marceline's face and lips then stuck her tongue in her mouth to get a tast of finn's seman and a heated make out happend right there and finn's softe member found some new energy as it was at full attison at the sight that just happened.

Fp saw this and waved finn over as she did she pulled him to the floor and had him lay on his back as she went to straddle his crouch. He lade there as he was about to sit up when marceline moved her hip right in front of finn's face. As her dripping wet cunt was right in front of him. She wiggled it a bit hoping fin would get the Idea when she suddenly felt his tongue dive straight into her pussy and he started to take in the small and taste of Marcey.

Fp had the head of finn's cock right there at the entrance to her wet folds when she thrust down. Fin stopped eating out Marceline as he was taking in the new feeling of this tightness from around his cock he looked up and saw some blood coming from her pussy he was about to move when she stopped him with her hand on his chest as she pushed him back down.

Marceline saw this and bent down right where finn and Fp were joined and wrapped her snake like tongue around his cock as part of it was going up fp pussy to get the rest of the blood. Once she got it all in her mouth she turned around and frenched kiss finn witch turned into a heated and lust filled makeout as Fp started to move her hips up and down.

Once she did that finn moaned into Marceline's mouth as he sucked on her tongue and sterd to finger bang her pussy as Fp bounced on his hip's. Marceline was close and finn Could tell as her pussy was getting tighter on his fingers he could also fill Fp getting closer as she was getting tighter on his cock as he started thrusting with her as she moved on his hip's.

Finn came in Fp as she had her climax on his cock. Marceline Came on his fingers as she fell back and sat on his chest. she was breathing heavy. unlike Fp who was out cold do to her first ever climax. Finn pulled out of her and be for he knew it Marceline was on top of him as she kissed him with lust still in her mind.

Marcelina "I hope your not done yet finney po I haven't gotten to ride the monster yet"

She spoke with such a tone finn was getting harder as she continued to talk and her warm breath was touching his neck. Without saying a word he flipped them over so he was on top of her as the head of his cock was right there at the head of her pussy.

Finn "I wouldn't Dream of it Marcey my dear"

And with that he started to push slowly in and out as he bite down on a nippel in front of his face. As Marceline clawed his back as he picked up speed and she mourned for him to move faster and harder. Finn Picked her up as he laid her on the table nearby and started to move faster with her back on the table as he moved when he started to grab his neck and pull him in for another heavy kiss as she came yet again as Finn did the same and let out his loud in her pussy. As they fell to a heap on the floor.

Marcelina "wow I haven't fucked like that in forever dam finn for your first Time you sure are a pussy slayer"

Finn looked at her as he stood and picked her up and walked over to Fp and did the same. As he had both of them in his arm's Marceline was about to ask what he was doing until he walked to the bed in the next room. Surprisingly the bed was clean with fresh sheets and a blanket. He led both of them on to the bed as he got in the middle and pulled the blanket over them. He kissed Marceline one more time as he landed there between his two girls and fell asleep.

**Well sorry It took so long guys but I was having trouble with this part this is my first ever lemon plz tell me how I did thank's and now that this is out of the way I should be updating alot sooner well thank's and hoped you enjoyed it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys i'm sorry it has taken me this long but some shit happened and I had to take a break but i'm back and ready to write so let's get moving now shall we **

Finn woke up early the next morning he looked down and say Flame princess and Marceline and all that happened last night came back to him as he smiled. He stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and find something to wear. Once he got in the bathroom he turned on the water and and started to rinse off.

Marceline woke up when she heard the water running. She got up and looked over a Fp and saw she was still sleeping. She was still in her human form as she slept naked like her. She floated over to her and pushed her a bit and called her name. Fp opened her eyes a bit and rolled over and looked at Marceline.

Fp "Whats up cant I just sleep"

Marceline "No Finns in the showers and I want you to join him"

Fp "WHAT WHY….."

Marceline put a hand over her mouth and put a finger in front of her lips as she looked at Fp.

Marceline "You need to make things better with him you're the one who broke his heart so keep your voice down and go and make things better ok"

Fp nodded as she stood up and walked to the bathroom quietly. She walked in and saw he hasn't noticed her yet. Since she was already naked she walked him behind him.

Fp "Hi finn"

Finn not really there but off in his thoughts nearly jumped out of his skin when Fp came up behind. Him in the shower of all places. He calmed down and turned around to look at her but saw she was naked and turned right back around as he had a bright red blush on his face.

She was standing there with a red blush on her face. As she stood there trying to collect her thoughts. Finn was the first to break the awkward silence between them in the shower.

Finn "So Fp w...what are you doing in here did you not know I was in here or something"

Fp "Please just call me Phoebe that's my name finn"

Finne "Ok Phoebe that's a pretty name how come you never told me when we were together"

Phoebe " Well I thought you would not like it or something and I wasn't sure how things were going to turn out between us"

Finn "So it was a trust thing I get it still hurts my feelings a little bit but whatever why wait till now to tell me were not even together"

Phoebe "Well that's the thing you're dating Marce and I'm dating Marce and I want to get back together with you Finn"

Finn paused for a moment then went back to washing himself. As Phoebe was standing there waiting for a response.

Finn "What about your human form could you do that when we were dating or no"

Phoebe "No I wish I could have but I learned it about a month ago"

Finn "Well that's good but I don't know if we can really get back togther Fp"

Phoebe "But why finn why can't we be together again"

Finn "Because when we broke up I was destroyed and you left and you did not even hear me when I tried to tell you why I did what I did you were far too hot headed mind the pun"

Phoebe "I know but part of that was your fault too you just kept poking me and making me fight the Ice king for your amusement. How do you think I felt when you used me"

Finn " I know and I tried to tell you I was sorry and why I did it but you left In my dream when it happened the first time I had a dream with the cosmic owl. I thought it was going to tell me something important so I had to make sure it happened again so I could hear what he had to say that's why I did it"

Phoebe was quite as was finn. The water cut off and finn was about to step out. When he was about out Fp tackled him and had him on the ground with her on top as she looked him in the eye.

Finn looked up at her and a blush was on his face as they were both still naked. She leaned down and kissed him deeply as she also had a blush on her face. He kissed back as he sat up and looked at her when he pulled back.

Phoebe "I'm not taking no for an answer I love you Finn and we both messed up and we have both changed since then when I left the day after I felt so bad and wanted to get back with you since then but I was scared but i'm done with that I'm not taking no for an answer"

Finn looked at her and his mouth was open a bit. As he thought about what she said.

Finn "Do you really feel that way Phoebe"

Phoebe "Yes I do every day I have always thought of you I love you finn I want you to know that"

Finn leaned forward and kissed her. As he did he stood up and still held her in an embrace as he pulled back from the kiss and looked at her.

Finn "I've waited for a long time to hear that from you I still love you two"

Phoebe was crying a little bit as she was still hugging him tightly. He pulled back but held her hand as he went to go get dressed. On his way out of the bathroom he grabbed a towel and went looking for cloths. Phoebe let go of his hand as he went to look for cloths and clapped her hands once again turning back to her fire self as she followed him.

He walked in the room and saw Marce still laying in bed. He looked at her and smiled as he went to look for cloths. Marceline looked at him and smiled back as Flame princess came into the room.

Marceline "Did you two make nice in the bathroom"

Phoebe "Yeah we are better now"

Marceline "Good now we can really be a big happy family"

Finn "So since i'm a vamp and your a vamp Marce and Phoebe is a flame for the most part does this mean none of us can die in a since like age wise"

Marceline "I guess but let's not worry about that now plz"

Finn got dressed in his old clothes as he went to put his shoes on. He looked at Marceline and nodde. He stood up and put his necklaces on and grabbed his sword. He looked out the window and saw the sun coming up and turned to face Marceline.

Finn "Were going to try and put Simon to rest"

Marceline was quiet for a bit before she went to go get dressed. Fine waited on her as he pulled out a different necklaces. Once she was done she walked over to fine and hugged him. She then kissed him on the cheek and put the necklaces on.

Finn "Now this will do the same thing mine does but it was from simin so I thought you would want it more then me"

She smiled as she looked at it and hugged him again. The necklaces was A dark ruby red with a bright yellow stone that was shaped like an axe in the middle.

Marceline "So shall we go then i'm not one for the sun light but as long as i'm with you guys i'm fine"

Phoebe "Yep I mean Finn is a king now so he has to see his people and get crowned and all this stuff and then he can marry us and we can be queens"

Finn "slow down one thing at a time first I must see the people and let them know I am the king"

Fine was about to walk to the door when they both grabbed one of his hand and walked with him. Finn looked down at them taken back by this a little bit. Phoebe was in her human form and Marceline was smiling at finn. He was about to say something when they cut him off.

Marceline "Sorry Finn i'm one to hang on to my pray"

Phoebe "And I just like holding your hand I get to show off that you're mine as well"

Finn smiled a little bit and then started walking to the door again. When he opened it Olaf was sitting outside the door waiting on him. Once Olaf saw him he stood up and waited for Finn.

Olaf "Good morning sir i hope you slept well but may I ask who the two women are sir"

Fine looked at him and smiled then looked at Marceline and Phoebe and smiled even more with a bit of a blush.

Finn "I slept very well and i do mean very well as for these two they are my future wife's"

Olaf smiled a bit as he saw there blushes at what he said then let out a low chuckle. Marceline was blushing a bit and Phoebe looked like her hair color.

Olaf "Well then very good should we assume there moving in then sir"

Finn "yes i would saw so any ways let us go and carry on with what must be done"

Olaf "yes sir at once"

Olaf lead the way as Finn and his two girls fallowed.

**I know somewhat of a lame ass ch but i'm going to try and get two more ch's up before the end of the month. **


End file.
